gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhodonite (canon)
Rhodonite is the unaligned fusion of an unknown Ruby and a Pearl. She made her debut in "Off Colors", and she is currently on Earth with the Off Colors. Her components used to belong to a Morganite, but they were replaced after it was discovered that they enjoyed fusing. She then would travel through space on board the Sun Incinerator with the rest of the Off Colors, before landing in Beach City in the episode, "Change Your Mind". She and the rest of the Off Colors now reside on Earth. Appearance Rhodonite has a somewhat muscular build that resembles Garnet's, with reddish skin and a long pointed nose that is slightly turned upward. She has wide, black, afro-style hair with mauve highlights. As a fusion, Rhodonite has four arms, a pair of which are thick and muscular, like a Ruby's, and a pair on her waist that is thin, like a Pearl's. She wears a black and mauve jumpsuit with a diamond-shaped cutout at the navel, revealing her Ruby gem, and mauve leggings, with one leg that covers her entire right leg and the other only covering part of her left thigh. She has a black ballet flat on her right foot and a mauve boot on her left. She also wears a sheer pink shawl over the Pearl gem on her chest and has deep burgundy gloves from the elbow-down on her lower set of arms. She also possesses four eyes (that are reminiscent of Rainbow Quartz, with the top pair being wide and expressive (like a Pearl's) and the bottom pair being more closed and reserved (resembling Rose's eyes on Rainbow Quartz). Her outfit and hair design, looking like a mash-up of her constituent Gems' appearances rather than an even mix, are reminiscent of how Garnet looked when she first formed. Personality Rhodonite is shown to stress out a lot, and she is easily frightened. She is also extremely paranoid, possibly due to the eons spent hiding inside the underground Kindergarten on Homeworld. However, Rhodonite is also very kind and can be level headed at times. Her panic and anxiety gets in her way of her job as head of strategic operation in the Off Colors, as she'll more often than not discard options for being too risky. However, one can argue that this also has a silver lining, keeping a defensive look over the team. Relationships Steven Universe Rhodonite seems curious of Steven, then befriends him later in the episode. She often somewhat blames Steven for the Gem-shattering Robonoids that are looking for Steven and Lars. Lars Rhodonite likes Lars, as he saved her from the shattering Robonoids. She is also very curious of him after Steven revived Lars in "Lars' Head". When Lars offered to send her to Earth she acts awkwardly and goes for it only to be stopped by Fluorite and the Rutile Twins. Padparadscha Sapphire Rhodonite seems to have a mother-daughter relationship with Padparadscha due to the smaller Gem being rather not in tune with the world around her and is very distracted. It also appears that Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Padparadscha's late predictions. Fluorite Rhodonite treats Fluorite like a mother and respects each of her wishes. It also appears that Rhodonite may be slightly annoyed by Fluorite's slow speech. Rutile Twins Rhodonite and the Rutile Twins did not interact much yet, but from what was seen, they seem to have at least a mutual respect for each other. Morganite Rhodonite (and her components) used to work for a Morganite until she caught them fusing and replaced them. Abilities Presumably, Rhodonite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Sarkinite. * When fused with Magnesite, they form Manganoan. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Padparadscha, they form Sardonyx. Gemology Gemstone Information * The name Rhodonite comes from the Greek word "Rhodos", meaning rose colored. * It commonly has black veins of manganese oxide, especially in larger specimens. * Rhodonite is a manganese silicate and forms in the triclinic crystal system. It occurs in both a crystallized and massive, fine-grained form. * It is deep pink to red and opaque, with dark veins of manganese lending some patterning. this crystal is usually used as a semi-precious ornament, or as a minor ore of manganese. * It is also used as a tool to help us express confidence and lovingness. * This crystal is often confused with Rhodochrosite and the rare mineral Pyroxmangite. Gemstones Gallery Gem Heist.PNG|Rhodonite, Ice, Padparadscha, and the Rutile Twins trying to rescue Violet Diamond's bubbled gem. Tumblr po2tl9Qall1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Fusion reunion. Category:Double Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Rhodonites Category:Off Colors Category:Perma-Fusions